


overwatch/goose game prompt

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: This is one of the stranger cross overs I have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: It’s a lovely morning at Watchpoint Gibraltar, and you are a horrible goose.HONK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	overwatch/goose game prompt

**Author's Note:**

> very fast speed prompt, like 5 minutes

“Archimedes is _not_ a menace.” Angela said, holding the goose in her arms. “Look at him, he’s wonderful!”

She gently ran her hand down its back smiling as it snuggled up against her.

“He keeps on sneaking up to me and honking when I am trying to practice archery.” Hanzo insisted, pointing his fork in accusation at the bird. “He knows I can’t do anything about it because he is your pet.” He took a bite of his sausage.

“Honk!” Archimedes said, tilting his head while looking at Hanzo.

“You will regret that insult, fowl.” Hanzo said.

“He just likes to play! He thinks it is a game.” Angela insisted. “He likes you.”

Satya sat down next to Angela, leaned up against her and reached out a hand to pet Archimedes.

“Satya, you like Archimedes, right?”

“Absolutely.”

Angela straightened up with a look of triumph in her eyes.

“But, objectively speaking, he is horrible.” Satya said affectionately. “Who is a wonderful agent of chaos? You are!” Satya said, smiling at the goose. It leaned over and tried to steal her fork, but she moved it before he could get to it.

“He stole one of Zenyatta’s orbs while we were meditating. It took us an hour to find where it had been stashed.” Genji said.

“I… didn’t know that.” Angela said. 

She held up Archimedes, looking him in the eye.

“Apparently we need to have a discussion about your behavior, young man.” She said seriously.

“Honk!”


End file.
